<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(You) Shine Like The Stars, (You) Light Up My Heart by Winged_Goddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685236">(You) Shine Like The Stars, (You) Light Up My Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Goddess/pseuds/Winged_Goddess'>Winged_Goddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), Kim Samuel (Musician), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is Whipped, Dark Past, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, No Smut, No abuse, Original Character(s), eventual seventeen appereance, past friendships, trigger warnings will be included when necessary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Goddess/pseuds/Winged_Goddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Searing paining. That is all she could feel. It felt almost as if someone yanked her heart right out of her chest. While maybe not physically, she was still certain that the pain she felt in her chest was connected to the recent course of events.</p><p>It is not every day where the ones who claimed to love and support you forever leave you to die on the streets, all by yourself, all because of a snake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jihancheol - Relationship, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8, all ships will come up eventually I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I already went through all the time and pressure", </em>
  <strong>Diamond Life</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em> <strong>May 2015, location unknown</strong></em>
</p>
<p>In all honesty, nobody saw it coming. Things just…slowly changed and before anyone could tell, normality had shifted.</p>
<p>“Maybe it was my fault”, the young barista thinks as she closes up the coffee shop. Wiping down tables and cleaning counters has become an automatic action now that she has been working full time at the cafe for 3 years now. Placing empty glasses in the sink, she can’t help but sigh. While she thanked the heavens for allowing her to work full time, she couldn’t help but sigh at how tired she was. Waking up at 5 am to open the shop at 6:30 is tiring for everyone but working the full day until 10 pm is an exhausting feat.</p>
<p>“But at least now I can afford a new phone” the juvenile thought. Her phone isn’t really old but the cracked screen and breaking-at-the-seams case say otherwise. “Once I finally change my phone, I will finally be able to live my life. I can finally get a Twitter or something” she thought, laughing at how ridiculous she was being.</p>
<p>“What kind of young adult gets excited at the thought of getting a Twitter or Instagram?” Her friends had joked once upon a time. To be fair, Claudia has never had social media and now that is no longer an “underground” type person, it's only fair that she gets to experience the thrill that posting a picture for everyone to see will give.</p>
<p>Or maybe not. “Now that I think about it, maybe I’ll just stick to Twitter. Nobody needs to be seeing my face” she laughed as she took off her apron.</p>
<p>It was 10:23 pm at this point. Chairs have been stacked, counters have been wiped, dishes have been washed, yet something felt off. After being in charge of closing for the past 4 months, one can get a feel for when something is out of place. The loud wind outside did nothing to leave the atmosphere in the silent coffee shop. Claudia stood at the counter, counting money with her apron next to her, and looked up once finished.</p>
<p>“I am afraid we are closed a the moment” she explained as she turned to face the back door “employees only”. “Also, please refrain from using the back door when there is a perfectly working door at the front of the store”.</p>
<p>Claudia could only sigh at the sight of 3 burly men emerging from the back room into the open area. “Do you have nothing better to do than stalk a 20-year-old college student who is just trying to make ends meet? Or do one of you have a secret crush on me” Claudia mused while tying up her coils into a knob at the top of her head.</p>
<p>“My my, I am glad to see you still have your humor” a raspy voice greeted her a she finally looked at the men after putting the apron and money away. “ From your face, it seems like you have been expecting me?” The man continued.</p>
<p>“Well, it's hard not to expect you when you have your three stooges on my ass almost every day” she answered. “Hell, even one of my classmates noticed that I was being followed”, she finished.</p>
<p>“Oh, I am so sorry my dear” a fourth voice interjected her rant. “ I apologize for their lack of manners but you see here, we were in a bit of a rush to find you, you know?”.</p>
<p>Claudia looked back at the backroom door as there stood a short, middle-aged man with a cane, looking straight at her.</p>
<p>She sighed once again.</p>
<p>“I have said it once and I will say it again. I will NOT be joining any type of cult or whatever you want me to join” she declared. “ I am very much content with my life right now and I don’t want anyone interfering with that. Please leave.”</p>
<p>The man dared to chuckle.</p>
<p>“Boy am I glad to see you still have your fighting spirit” he stated. “But are you sure this what you want?” He asked Claudia.</p>
<p>“Is this the life you have always dreamed of?” He asked. He walked towards the other three men, his right foot lagging a bit behind him. He motioned around him. “This is what you like? Making overprices lattes for suburban mothers and their spoiled children? Dealing with overbearing men who come here and hurl insults at you and the rest of the staff? Entitled teenagers that threaten you with firing you when you forget to add the pumpkin spice to their drink” he questioned while once again locking eyes with the barista.</p>
<p>“Is this truly what you like, or are you using this false sense of peace as an excuse to not move on? He grilled. Stalking forward, he slammed his hand on the counter. “ Snap out of it. You and I both know that you are much more than just a barista. You are but a rock waiting to be polished into a diamond. You have more raw talent in your right pinky than my boss and his organization has altogether.” He scowled.</p>
<p>A silence enveloped the room.</p>
<p>But it was broken by Claudia slowly raising her hand and clapping.</p>
<p>“Out of all your speeches, I think I like this one the most. That thing you did with the diamond, that metaphor? 10/10. If I hear it maybe 5 more times, you might have a slim chance of convincing me to join your little cult thing” Claudia laughed.</p>
<p>It was now his turn to sigh.</p>
<p>“You are truly the human embodiment of the expressions “stubborn as a mule” he chided while walking back to his colleagues. “ I am afraid I will have to cut our time short for I have other matters to attend</p>
<p>“Awww, are you leaving me already grandpa? I was just starting to pay attention” Claudia fake pouted.</p>
<p>“Very funny" he retorts."I may not have gotten you to join us but I assure you that someday, not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday, you will join us.” He declared and Claudia could not help but roll her eyes. Nothing is more annoying than someone else telling you what to do.</p>
<p>“Roll your eyes all you want but it won’t change the fact that my boss is onto you” he warned. “ Boss is not someone that can be messed with. What he wants, he WILL get. Let this be a warning to you” the old man finished. “I will be leaving you my card in case you change your mind-</p>
<p>-“I promise you that I won’t change my mind”-</p>
<p>“Well, if you ever DO change your mind, don’t be shy and call me. I promise you that I will get you familiarized and settled in the organization so quickly that you won't even have the time to miss this barista thing you call a job."</p>
<p>The elder was exciting exiting the room but abruptly stopped and peeked back at the girl. “A bit of advice, I suggest you call me. Don't forget that others out there are looking for you. Some want to recruit you but most want you dead. Rely on me, and I will ensure that you make it to, at least, your 25th birthday”.</p>
<p>With one final look, he and his goons disappeared out the back. At the same time, Claudia relaxed by breathing out that breath she had been holding on in.</p>
<p>“That was one of the most irritating yet terrifying experiences of my life” she exclaimed while stumbling onto the tool that stood by the register. From the corner of her eye, she saw something white laying on the counter. While reaching for it, she couldn’t help but let out an airy chuckle.</p>
<p>It's not every day where a sketchy, possible mobster leaves an info card. She spared no thoughts before tossing the card into the empty trash bin. “There is no way in hell that I will ever get help from him. I honestly rather die than ask anyone for help ever again”, she thought to herself.</p>
<p>It was 10:45 pm when Claudia realized that she had to hurry or else she will miss the only bus going back home. Hastily, she collected her belongings and began to head out. Punching the alarm passcode, she took one more look at the cafe, before walking out and closing the door behind her.</p>
<p>For some reason, she looked up and stared in awe at the moon. Usually, the night sky was covered in smogs, clouds, or a heavy combination of both. But tonight, the dark sky couldn’t have been any clearer.</p>
<p>With the stars and the moon watching over her, Claudia began her walk towards the bus stop.</p>
<hr/>
<p>   <em><strong> 2 years later, somewhere in Seoul</strong></em></p>
<p>“For God’s sake, can’t you be any faster?” A voice yells.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sorry, are my free medical services not good enough for you? Because I can leave you, and your what looks like an infected bullet wound alone.” A female voice sassed back.</p>
<p>There is no response until a scoff is heard and some mumbling following it.</p>
<p>“What was that?” The female asked simply to be annoying.</p>
<p>“I said fine! Just disinfect it quickly so I can go back out there” the man snapped back. “God, why are you even here?! Out all places to work at, why this one?”</p>
<p>“Why do you ask? Scared that I am going to leave you?” The girl playfully retorted.</p>
<p>The man with the infected bullet wound could do nothing but roll his eyes. “Hell no! I’m praying for the day you finally leave”</p>
<p>“Awww but if I leave, who will take care of your boo-boos? Not anyone else in your group that’s for damn sure” she replied in a sickly sweet tone.</p>
<p>“Can't believe you work here when all you do is play around” the boy barked in frustration. “the minute you mess up, I'm gonna report you and hopefully you’ll finally leave this place”</p>
<p>“ Baby, I think you are misunderstanding here”, the girl responded. She was finally done with stitching the wound and was now dressing it, “ I didn’t apply here babes, they looked for me.”</p>
<p>The boys’ eyebrows raised in surprise before he let out a laugh. “You must be kidding, there is only one person in this group that has ever been asked to join. She is rumored to be one of the strongest fighters in the company but no one has seen her in action ever since….” He trailed off.</p>
<p>With a quick movement, the “nurse” managed to dress the wound and even added a cute little Peppa the Pig bandage. She then turned around and began sterilizing the medical tools and throwing away the used bandages.</p>
<p>It took a hot second for her to realize that the stubborn and obnoxious boy she had laying down on the operation table was all of the sudden very quiet.<br/>“Ay, are you good? You kind went quiet over there” she joked and faced him again.</p>
<p>Once again, silence took over the room but before the attendant could say anything, the boy interrupts, continuing his previous thought.</p>
<p>“No one has seen her in action since she decided to become part of then medical backup group” he finished.</p>
<p>The girl could not suppress the giggles that came out of her. “Took you long enough to figure it out. And people call you a genius” the medical assistant chuckled. “I guess it's time to formally introduce myself,” she begins.</p>
<p>“Hello Christopher Bang, leader of Stray Kids, I am your new medical assistant. My codename is Nube but since we are going to be comrades, you can call me Claudia.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><em>"Where is the end to this trauma?</em><br/><em>I don’t even know, I need a hand to hold", </em> <strong>Trauma</strong></p><hr/><p class="p1">
  <em><strong>May 2020, Daechi-dong</strong> </em>
</p><p class="p1">"Kim Samuel, I am going to kill you”</p><p class="p2">All Samuel had to do is take one look at the girl’s face to know she wasn’t kidding. To be fair, it’s not every day that your sweet older sister - whose main job is to patch you up- threatens to kill you.</p><p class="p2">"You kill me and you’ll regret it” Samuel easily responds. He was right of course, but Claudia would never admit that.</p><p class="p1">“Not this time, I promise you that”, Claudia answers back, “Especially since word on the street is that you came into contact with <em>them</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Samuel turned around in his chair, his face in disbelief. “How could she have found out so quickly?” he thinks. “ How did you know?” He asked out loud. Claudia stalks towards him and sits on the opposite side of the table. “ You must be dumb to think that I wouldn’t find out when you know damn well I told everyone I know to keep an eye out for <em>them</em>.”</p><p class="p1">Samuel sighs.</p><p class="p1">"You know, they actually came looking for <em>me, </em>not the other way around”. The boy answers back. He continues to polish the knife he had used on the mission he completed earlier in the day.</p><p class="p1">“Of course I know that” the girl answers back while looking over his work. “I highly doubt you would have gone out of your way to finding them after how everything ended”.</p><p class="p1">“We really don’t need to get into that right now,” Samuel said, effectively ending the conversation. Claudia rolled her eyes as she rose from her seat.</p><p class="p1">“So what are you going to do?” She asks the younger boy. He may have gotten away with evading the question earlier, but that is not going to fly by now.</p><p class="p1">“To be honest, I do not know” Samuel answered, directing his attention back to the knives on the table. “I think I will go with them for the meantime, just until things calm down”.</p><p class="p1">For a while neither of them spoke, their attentions focused on different things. Samuel on his knives, and Claudia on the potential risks of letting Samuel meet with <em>them </em>unsupervised.</p><p class="p1">“You know, they might hurt you again right?”</p><p class="p1">“I know”</p><p class="p1">“They might guilt trip you because of the way you left”</p><p class="p1">“I know”</p><p class="p1">“What if-“</p><p class="p1">“Claudia”, Samuel interrupts. “ I know you are worried but I promise you, nothing is going to happen.”</p><p class="p1">“That's what you said 5 years ago and look where that got you” Claudia answers back</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it got me a degree and some money, I'm not mad”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, it also gave you trauma and made it very hard for you to trust people again didn’t it” Claudia fights back.</p><p class="p1">“ To be honest, trusting people is overrated,” Samuel laughs, “ I very much rather be an independent young man ya know?”</p><p class="p1">Claudia couldn’t help but giggle. It's a wonder how Samuel could joke about the past when it had left him devastated. Time surely helped but it must have been so lonely. “Fine, do what you want,” she said.</p><p class="p1">“You know that I will sis”</p><p class="p1">With that, the conversation was deemed over and Claudia headed out of the room but stopped once Samuel called her again.</p><p class="p1">“You know, I have myself figured out” He began, “ but what about you?” He asked</p><p class="p1">“Me? What about me?”</p><p class="p1">“What are you going to do?” He questioned, “once they try to reach out to you?”</p><p class="p1">“Samuel…….”</p><p class="p1">“Come on Claudia, you know it's bound to happen. Word on the street is that they have been looking very hard for you these past few months”</p><p class="p1">“They can look all they want. They will never find me”</p><p class="p1">“That's what I said and look at what happened. Motherfuckers showed up in the middle of my shift; I was caught so off guard I messed up in front of the manager” Samuel chuckled.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, but you didn’t really try hiding your tracks. Even I found you, and I barely had any resources”</p><p class="p1">“True, but you were always a better tracker than the average person so your excuse is invalid” Samuel scoffed.</p><p class="p1">Claudia let out a hearty laugh before replying. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter. They aren’t going to find me and that’s the end of that.”</p><p class="p1">“Besides, what could they possibly want with me? It's been like 5 years. They probably don’t even remember my birthday.</p><p class="p1">“What's with you and determining your friendships based on how well people know your birthday?” Samuel questioned. “You know what, never mind. Don't answer that."-Claudia let out another laugh- "But I'm serious sis," he continued. "I don't know what they are planning with you but it looks like they need to find you urgently. They asked to meet with me again tomorrow and I am going."</p><p class="p1">"As long as you stay safe" Claudia interrupted. "I can call the guys in case you want some reassurance"</p><p class="p1">"Come on, not the babysitters" Samuel groaned. " I'm not the same 14 yeard old that left all those years ago. I promise you I don't need back up"</p><p class="p1">"Okay okay, I won't say anything" </p><p class="p1">“Jesus it is already this late, Jeongin is probably worried” Claudia exclaimed while Samuel rolled his eyes. “ He is 19 years old, stop babying him”</p><p class="p1">“I will baby him until he is 30 years old, you know this” Claudia joked back. “ Anyways, last thing before I go.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah? What’s up”</p><p class="p1">Claudia leaned forward and enveloped Samuel in a tight hug. “Please promise me you will be careful,” she said, “We really don’t know how they are now; if anything happens, don’t forget that you have me okay?”</p><p class="p1">Samuel quietly smiles and hugged her back.</p><p class="p1">“Remember, you aren’t alone now. Stray Kids are here. Wanna One is here. I am here for you. And I'll be here until the very end okay?”</p><p class="p1">Samuel nodded twice before Claudia released him to collect his things. Standing now a few feet away, Claudia couldn’t help but look at Samuel fondly, and noting her little brother -who used to follow her around- is now going on missions by himself. With one final goodbye, Claudia walks down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>